The present disclosure is related to unit operations where at least a portion of the unit operation is in compression; and more particularly, to unit operations where at least a portion of the unit operation is contained within a pressure vessel and maintained in compression.
Prior art disclosures, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,930, disclose a sealed chamber encasing a reactor, where the pressure within the sealed chamber equals that of the reactor. The equalization of pressures between reactor and chamber is maintained by providing an expandable reactor and an expandable sealed chamber that accommodated for such changes.
Other prior art disclosures, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,520, disclose a reactor with an internal corrosion resistant sleeve adapted to receive a catalyst and/or a corrosive reactant therein. The sleeve is jacketed by a higher-pressure flow of a non-corrosive reactant to prohibit leaks in the sleeve from leaking the corrosive reactant and/or catalyst and making contact with the exterior reactor walls. The non-corrosive reactant enters the sleeve through an opening and exits via another opening in fluid communication with the catalyst/corrosive reactant and is thereafter consumed through the normal reaction process.
Still further prior art disclosures, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,517, disclose a multiple walled reactor where an internal, first wall confines the reaction chamber, and a second wall defines a cavity occupied by a pressurized atmosphere, and a third wall defines a cavity occupied by a cooling fluid. The pressurized atmosphere is used to regulate the external reactor vessel pressure, while the cooling fluid is used to regulate the thermal energy within the pressurized reservoir and the reactor.